


Nothing More Beautiful

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little RhajatxCorrin thing I wrote the other day (-v-c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I love CorHajat with all my heart

Nothing was more beautiful or more elegant than her precious Corrin. She watched as the young woman sparred with Hinoka, the eldest princess of Hoshido. She watched carefully as their wooden training weapons smacked against one another, each strike getting closer and closer to hitting their opponent.  
Rhajat rested her head against the tree she leaned upon, her nails digging deep into the trunk. She ignores the splinters that gathered underneath her nails, and she kept all her attention on Corrin. She always watched her closely whenever she went out sparring, always fearing for Corrin’s safety, whether she was using a wooden weapon or a real one. 

Sure, she knew the dragon princess could defend herself quite well. She has seen her strike down her enemies on the battlefield, the determined look in her eye as her opponents lay lifeless before her. But ever since the spellcaster laid eyes upon the princess, she always had an overwhelming desire to protect her, to watch over her, to prevent anyone from ever laying a harmful hand on her. 

Ever since she laid her eyes on her, she had been smitten with the dragon princess. When she saw her, her long white hair flowing behind her, her warm red eyes gazing back at her, her sweet playful smile… It was almost familiar to her, as if Rhajat had met her once before, despite it being their first meeting. Everything about Corrin was just so familiar to her, and also so graceful, and so beautiful…

And Corrin was so happy to spend time with her as well, inviting her to do things like enjoy tea with the rest of the army, or join her for a quick sparring match and then a nice relaxing bath afterwards. Most people tended to avoid Rhajat due to her rather interesting “quirks” and inability to socialize with others properly. But not Corrin. Corrin actually wanted to spend time with her, to be around her, and even enjoyed her company and being with her all the time.

And at first, it scared Rhajat. Her feelings towards Corrin were not friendship, but something more. When her feelings continued to get stronger and stronger… she know she was falling for the dragon princess, and her feelings led her to believe she was disgusting for feeling so red for Corrin. A woman who loved another woman? Wrong, wrong, and wrong.

But Corrin never thought it was wrong. Corrin never thought she was weird, or disgusting, but rather she thought it was beautiful and the spellcaster’s feelings filled Corrin with a type of happiness on a lady in her state could ever feel. When she told Rhajat she felt the same, that she was in love with her as well, and then took Rhajat’s hands and kissed her for the first time, Rhajat felt a certain happiness that swelled inside of her like she had never felt before. From that moment on, when she was with Corrin, she felt no fear of resentment, she no longer felt disgusting for loving another woman. With Corrin by her side, she would never feel wrong for the love she had for the dragon princess. 

So in the end, yes, Rhajat would go out of her way to protect Corrin, and would do anything she could to keep her safe so that she would always stay by her side and continue to let her know that she was right about what she once thought was wrong.

After one last strike against one another, Hinoka and Corrin stopped, both dropping their weapons. Both women were out of breath, sweat pouring down their faces.  
“Good work, sister. You are improving a lot,” Hinoka compliments between deep breaths. Corrin gave her a smile, but was too exhausted to respond. Hinoka looked out to the side, and caught a glimpse of the young spellcaster hiding behind a nearby tree, a clean towel in her hands. Hinoka gave her a small smile, and turned to give Corrin a slight bow before picking up the wooden spear she dropped.

“Same time tomorrow, okay Corrin?” she called over her shoulder as she walked away. Corrin gave her a thumbs up, taking one more moment to catch her breath.  
After Hinoka left, Rhajat made her way over to Corrin, ready to give the princess the towel she had brought from the bathhouse for Corrin to wash up with. When Corrin had turned her head to look at Rhajat, her eyes instantly brightened with excitement.

“Rhajat!” She exclaims, throwing her sweaty arms around the spellcaster. She planted a large, wet kiss on the corner of Rhajat’s mouth, a few drops of sweat dripping from her face onto Rhajat’s cheek. Rhajat smiled at her girlfriend’s excitement, holding up the towel she brought over.

“I, uh, brought you this towel,” she said, hints of amusement in her voice. Corrin blushed, taking the towel from Rhajat’s hands.

“O-Oh, thank you,” she says, bringing up the fabric to dry off all the sweat pouring down her face. She then flipped the towel over, looking for a dryer patch, and used it to dab away the little bits of sweat she left on the spellcaster.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay Corrin. Your sweat does not bother me,” Rhajat replied. Corrin snorted, giving her girlfriend a playful shove in the shoulder.

“Well come on then, we are going to be late for tea with the girls, and I have to change out of these sweaty clothes,” she says, taking hold of Rhajat’s hand as she throws the towel over her shoulder. A small smile stretched its way onto Rhajat’s face, her fingers grasping firmly over the softness that was Corrin’s own hand, and she did it with all the confidence she could muster within herself.

“Yes. Let’s go.”


End file.
